The size and amount of data collected, maintained, and input continues to grow and expand exponentially as more and more records are maintained in electronic format. Records may include health records, application data, such as for insurance purposes; financial data; property records; or any other type of stored electronic data.
Electronically stored data may be input directly as scanned documents or may be input into databases or electronic forms. Such data may need to be maintained in its original native format and may also need to be compiled into a form or electronic record, such as a life insurance application or underwriting policy. Input data may be gathered from a single source in a single format or may need to be gathered from a number of disparate sources in different formats. Data may include but is not limited to medical test results, question and answer forms, and publicly available records. A problem occurs when trying to input this disparate data into a single form in a timely and efficient manner because a single operator may need to be pulled from task to task or entry screen to entry screen to complete a single record. For example, a record comprising medical information may require the input operator to switch from one data entry form or source to another depending on the format and type of data being entered. Such switching and transitioning from task to task creates work flow inefficiency which results in errors, slower then acceptable data entry times, and expertise inefficiencies. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that allows for increased accuracy, workflow improvement and expertise in the population of electronic forms in a continuous manner.
Additionally, data input tends to become less efficient and more prone to error whenever a discreet task, such as entering a command not involved with data input, interrupts the data input. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that allows intelligent input which does not interrupt data input, such as a system or method for reading and interpreting user's gestures, head movement, and eye movements.
Additionally, gathered information may need to be entered and compiled into a single form. The information may be of such volume that the form size exceeds the operators display screen size. To enter the data, the operator has to enter data on the visible screen and then scroll up or down on the form or from left to right on the form to enter the remaining data. In forms that are very large, the additional scrolling and manual movement of the form causes input inefficiencies, errors, and loss of productivity. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that allows for increased efficiency and workflow improvement in the population of electronic forms by allowing for continuous input without interruption.
Information may also need to be entered by multiple operators working on a single document or file. The information may be such that one of the operators enters data related to medical records while another enters data related to financial information. A need therefore exists for a system and method that allows for multiple operator input into a single document, as the document streams in a continuous manner from one operator to another.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the input of data on a continuous streaming and scrolling form cannot be performed by a human and is not something that existed prior to computer implementation. It is not possible for a human operator using a pen and a paper form to input and complete fields in a continuous scrolling manner without stopping the form to complete the fields in a discrete manner. Data input in a paper form is a series of discrete tasks performed in sequence. It is not a continuous streaming flow of data input.